I Don't Do Lonely Well
by LooneyWriter
Summary: After a month trek through the ocean, a young teen girl finally finds her way back to dry land. Her next move is to get back to the ones she loves, back home in the underground sewers of New York City. Where he's there waiting for her, as he slowly starts accepting the fact she may never come home. RaphxOC One-shot. First TMNT fanfic.


**A/N:** This one shot's based on the song of the same title by Jason Aldean. This is my first TMNT story, I got a few more in the works, especially the back story to how the girls meet the guys to begin with. So apologies beforehand if anything may seem OOC or confusing, I'm trying to keep the characters- in character. This isn't exactly part of any TMNT universe in particular, but to get an idea of what the turtles look like, I'm having them based upon the 2003 cartoon, but yet their personalities are based or may bare resemblance on their earlier and later counterparts.

Well, that's all I gotta say, I hope you enjoy reading ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Just the few girls mentioned here.

* * *

**I Don't Do Lonely Well:**

**Raphael x OC One-shot:**

Drenched, soaked to the very core of her being. Her clothes clung to her body as if it was a new layer skin. Her hair was as wet as the seaweed caught at her ankles. She wouldn't be surprised if her hair was now a light green color or if some microscopic organism was living in her hair. One of the perks of having half your blood being turtle blood. You can live on both land and water. Which is what she had to do, for nearly a month now, she had lived in the ocean. With only a group of sea turtles to keep her company and patches of sea grass to keep her from starving.

As soon as she found herself back in New York. Her immediate thought was to find the nearest manhole. Once down to the sewers. She relied on the rest of her instincts, both human and turtle to find her way back home, back to _him_.

* * *

Raphael was having another restless night of sleep. It's been almost a month, a month, without _her_. His brothers, her friends, and even Splinter assisted in the search for her. With unfortunately little success and that lead to little closure for Raph. He tightened his hold on his extra pillow he got. Just so he can hold it and pretend it's her. It's the least he can do from driving himself crazy. He often wondered if this is how he was going to be spending the rest of his nights. Pathetically, wrapping his arms around a spare pillow, pretending it's the body of the woman he loves. Pathetic, truly pathetic in his mind.

When he wakes up, he'll be sporting a act of bravado, and try to act like his old self. Claiming that he knows _her_ and knows she wouldn't give up so easily, and she'd return. Deep down though, he was hurting, he was at war. Refusing to admit the cruel truth, the harsh realization, the worst chance that his lover may never return. The only one who truly understood him. Who saw underneath the "tough guy" image and reputation he contrived for himself and lives up to.

Raphael forced his eyes shut, as the scene of the last moments with her played in his head like a mental movie. He held onto her for dear life as she came close to being pulled into a whirling vortex of sea water which, in fate would have it, swiped her from his grasp. Nonetheless, it's what he continues to do, he still holds on, even if she's not there.

* * *

When she finally came upon the all too familiar living room area. She felt overflown with relief and joy of finally being home where she belonged. Rushing into his room and hugging him and kissing him was the first thing she thought of doing but thought better of it.

_Besides, I'm sure Raph doesn't want to see me like this._

Instead, she headed to one of her friends' rooms. Her and her three other friends have moved in with the turtles since they helped them figure out how the girls were like them in a way. All eight of them were half-human and half-turtle, except the girls just didn't have the turtle appearance. They also had a mark on each of their right arms. The scientist that helped these girls gain these abilities, branded on each girl a silhouette of a full body turtle on the top of their shoulders, and down their arms were different numbers for each of them.

_Nat is probably in Leo's room, hate to wake the honeymooners, but since I've been gone I think I get a pass._

She sneaked into their room and was welcomed by a bed with a large turtle shell, half covered under the sheets. She quietly tip-toed past the snoozing Ninja Turtle, and walked over to her friend wrapped in his arms.

"Nat!" She whispered, tapping the branded turtle on her shoulder. Nat didn't budge.

"Natalie!" She hissed, before groaning in frustration. "Natalie! It's Valerie!"

"W-What?" The brunette opened her brown eyes and after re-focusing them she nearly leaped out of Leo's arms. "Valerie! Oh my God! Your alive!" Soon after that Leonardo woke up.

"Shh, shh, shh...not so loud! You'll wake up the whole crew!"

"Well, why shouldn't they know your here?" Natalie asked. "We've missed you like crazy, Raph is a complete train wreck. He doesn't show it, but we can tell.."

"Because I'm wore out of commission. I've lived in the ocean. Keyword; lived. I look like hell and smell like sweat and algae. And besides, everyone's asleep...the reunion can wait until tomorrow.." Valerie explained.

"Good point," Natalie agreed pulling out a piece of seaweed from Valerie's hair.

"But after a shower, do you think you can make at least one small reunion happen tonight?" Leonardo asked.

"Most definitely," Valerie smirked.

* * *

It felt good being clean again. Valerie's blonde hair wasn't no longer in a rat's nest (no offense to Splinter) and now Raph could easily comb his fingers through it like he always did. It also felt good to get out of those damp clothes and into a loose red tank top and gray sweat pants. She couldn't help but glimpse at her brand mark. A solid black turtle silhouette and underneath it were her set of numbers; 2-2-0-0-3. It was who she was now in the computers, but she would always be Valerie to others.

When she got to the entrance of Raph's room she noticed him holding a pillow, the way way he'd hold her. Protectively and lovingly. The sight of him sleeping was anything but peaceful, for she noticed him forcing his eyes closed more than they already were. She could also hear slight gasps from him every now and then. Valerie walked over and gently pressed a hand to his cool smooth green skin, and gently petted it in order to wake him up calmly.

"Hey, do you think you can make some room for me between you and Mr. Pillow?"

Raphael didn't make out half of her witty comment, just due to him being at a loss for words, was he hearing things now? Once he got his eyes to focus he came eye to eye to her stunning dark blue eyes.

"V-Valerie?" He asked just to be sure it was **ACTUALLY** her. Dreams are known to have the same quality as reality.

She giggled. "Yeah, it's me. In the flesh.."

Raphael shot up and grabbed her bare shoulders. "Is it really, really you?" He asked, hoping maybe touching her will finalize the decision that she is real and his mind isn't just toying with him.

Valerie stifled a giggle as she took one of his hands and kissed it a few times. "It sure is, turtle boy." She smiled up at him.

Those kisses did it all. It was Valerie! His one and only Valerie! He gently grabbed both her cheeks and pulled her closer to his face. Valerie leaned in to quicken the pace, just as yearning for a kiss as Raph. They kissed with intense passion. Valerie was still a little chilly even after her hot shower, but she was warming back up again now.

Raph felt complete again, he felt whole, and more importantly the love of his life was back where she belongs. He no longer needed that pathetic pillow. He now has the real thing, there's no need to pretend anymore. Valerie playfully nibbled on his lower lip when they pulled away to breathe.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." He said, as his thumb caressed both of her cheeks.

She giggled blissfully as she grabbed his hands. "I can get a pretty good idea. I was the one gone after all."

"So, Mr. Pillow won't mind me if I take his spot for the night?" Valerie glanced down at the disregarded pillow on top of the scattered sheets.

Raphael chuckled as Valerie wrapped her arms over his neck. He too looked down at it. "Nah, he'll get over it," Raphael smirked. He then pulled Valerie off her feet and on top of him on the bed.

The teen let out a small, "yelp," but soon chuckled as she snuggled up closer to him. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his plastron and listened to his heart beat. Raphael smiled at the sight. While he may not have wanted to go back to sleep just yet, he figured she was too tired to do anything anyway.

_Besides, she's here now, there's always tomorrow night...unless I warm her up to the idea..._

Raphael scooted her over to where she was now beside him and wrapped his arms around her. Much like how he did with the spare pillow earlier. He began kissing her neck and down to her shoulder, and even kissing the branded turtle on top of it. Valerie moaned contently. He could see a small smile form on her face. He ran his three-fingered green hand down the side of her body, gently caressing her frame.

Raph continued these two gestures continuously and simultaneously for awhile. All the while, Valerie just moans or giggles as she realizes what he wants.

"You must have really missed me, turtle boy," Valerie mumbled with half her face resting on a pillow. "So much to were you won't even leave me alone to sleep..."

"Hey, you said you missed me just as much as I missed you. Which oughta mean you want to do it just as much as me."

"Since when did you do analogies?" Valerie joked.

"There's a lot of things I can do babe, and surprisingly well maybe..." Raphael gently turned her around, from resting on her side to her back. "But, I don't do lonely well," Raphael leaned closer to her face. Their foreheads touching and lips centimeters away. "Especially if I got a beautiful girl I could be spending time with."

Valerie grabbed hold of his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Raphael willingly stuck out a bit of his tongue, asking for entrance. Which was immediately granted as Valerie grabbed it with her lips and soon the two were fighting for dominance as each tried to feed off their hunger for one another that's been building up ever since Valerie was gone.

During the kiss, Raphael moved his hands down to where her sweat pants were and while still not letting go of the kiss. He slowly removed them from her and tossed them to the floor and began caressing her legs. Valerie's moans of pleasure, soon turned into almost small whiny whimpers the moment Raph broke the kiss to smile down upon her. She wasn't so tired anymore.

She opened her eyes and softly scoffed. "I've gotta hand it to ya, Raph...for a cold-blooded animal. You sure know how to make a girl's blood boil."

Raph chuckled softly, "so ya still sleepy?"

"I don't know," Valerie started sitting up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "you tell me." In the process of leaning for a kiss she was able to switch positions. Raph was laying down on the bed with Valerie on top. Both parties were smirking at each other.

Valerie leaned over and kissed his face. She then began kissing him all alongside his face down to his neck and his plastron. Raphael smiled contently as he closed his eyes as he took in her kisses. While she was kissing him, he was stroking her back and combing through her long dirty blonde hair.

Soon Valerie came back up and began kissing and even licking his neck. She smiled as she felt him shiver from the feeling of her tongue on his smooth green reptilian skin.

"I love you, Raphael. And I always will, no matter where I am, or even who I am. And I'll always come back to you..." Valerie rested her head on his plastron. Proud of what she said, she meant every word and wanted him to know that.

Raphael couldn't help but smile and tighten his grip on her. She had no idea how much those words meant to him. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Valerie. Always have, always will no matter what."

The two laid there for a minute, taking in their words of love and devotion to each other. After a few more minutes went by, Raph recalled what they were _supposed_ to be doing.

"Now, where were we?" Raphael flipped the positions back to the way they were before.

"Oh, right...that," Valerie chuckled as she looked up at him with a amused grin.

With that, the reunion between the two lovers went on throughout a majority of the night. Valerie knew by the time everyone got up, she still wouldn't be in the mood to be reunited with the others, she'd probably appear half asleep. Nonetheless, she was back home with the ones she loved and those who loved her back like a lover, a sister, and even a daughter.

Which is all that mattered.


End file.
